Pirates and their Pearls
by CRAZY-PIRATE-FANGIRLS XD XD
Summary: A story of our collection of OC's with their tale in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean. Two best friends, along with their trusty crews, sail out on a hilarious adventure that nobody will ever forget. Co-Authored by LouisTomlinson'sFutureWife and Allientis! Read and review? :
1. Prolouge one

Point of Veiw: Zora Juliet Mariee

**the first part of our story, pirates and their pearls. I'm K. call me K. anyway, we already have up to chapter 20 written, now i'm just typing them up and posting them. i do the author notes for my chapters, she does hers. My character is Zora :) (and Riley and Jammie, but you won't meet them until... chapter six or eight... i can't remember... anyway) hope you all appreciate how long this had taken us. we've been writing this for three months or so now. it's actually addicting to write... i'm addicted to writing, i admit it. i'm also writing a soul eater story, and i feel the same way about it. i think it's good to feel that way about a story... well, hope you like this first little prolougue :) i think i misspelled quite abit of that... anyway!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the pirates of the carribean world, or any of their characters. i only own my three OC's and their family. i can't even claim Peter :(

* * *

Prologue 1

I stared at him doubtfully. His smile was distrustful. "No." I said calmly. "Too bad. It'll cost more," he said, his blackened teeth smiling at me. "That's perfectly fine. I'm a pirate, not exactly the generous type. Just fix the hull, and I'll pay you." I growled. "fine. Come back in a few months. It'll take quite some time to fix up your dragon." he said, smiling. "I know. I'll be heading out with a friend. Shell be here by tonight. See you later." I spun on my heel and left.

You're probably confused now, eh mate? Well, lets catch you up. I am Captain Zora Juliet Marieé. My ship, the dragon's thorn, was badly damaged in a battle. You don't need to know all my enemies right now, so ill leave It at that for another time. My friend is captain Evangeline TreasureHawk. She's the captain of the Black Marauderette. We're almost like sisters. We do everything as a pair, and we've sealed a blood oath. My repair man, Burt Blacks, Is a great handyman, but prostitutes get discounts, if you still haven't figured out what we were talking about back there.

I have a pet Hawk that's always with me. Her name is Jada. You'll see more of her later. We always stumble into trouble, and, more often than not, Evangeline and her Cat Rush are with us. It doesn't help she is just as curious and reckless as us. Worse, we both act up more when we're together.

That's really all I got for you right now. It's all you need to know to get me. You'll see later just how complicated my life gets.

Here's a little bit if you're curious. I'm a eighteen year old crazy bat involved in a love triangle with me in the center.


	2. Prolouge two

**Hey everyone! It's Becky, AKA Mrs. Rebekah Diamond! There are _usually _no spaces, but the thing is being stupid and won't let me put my UN in. Go figure.**

**You may or may not have read my work before! I hope you have! :)**

**So, this is Prologue 2 of the story my friend and I have been writing since close to the beginning of our eighth grade schoolyear.**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from Disney or anything that K owns. (AKA I own Rush, Evangeline, Matthew, George, Bo, Thomas and all other characters I created)**

* * *

Prologue 2

"Ouch!" I mumbled when Rush swiped her claws across my cheek.

"Rush, do you want rum or not?" I asked.

The cat's angry look turned to a bright one, and she even licked her lips. I rolled my eyes and set the bowl down down for her to drink out of.

Now, you're probably wondering, why the hell is she talking to the cat? Well, Rush, my Calico cat, was a gift from one of my closest friends, Zora Juliet Marieé, captain of the dragon's thorn, and I absolutely adore her, therefore I must speak to her.

Yes, I know I'm insane.

I'm also Evangeline TreasureHawk, captain of the Black Marauderette. As if now, the Marauderette is sailing for Tortuga, where Zora is at the moment. Her Dragon was badly damages and it will take awhile to fix. If you're wondering why rush scratched me, it because three of her nine lives were lost in Tortuga. Her fourth was almost lost when she nearly fell off the the Marauderette during a storm. I'm rambling... sorry.. my point is, rush hates, no wait... Loathes Tortuga.

To cut my rambling short, seeing as we don't have much time left before we dock, I will tell you this: when you know me and Zora, things get a little crazy.

* * *

**So... How was it?**

**I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**~Becky~ XD**


	3. Reunion

Point of View: zora.

**here is the first ofical chapter. hope you like it :) we worked really hard on each and every chapter. i type them up and upload them. i'm sure quite a few of you know how long that takes.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the general pirates of the carribean world, or it's characters. i only own my Tthree OC's. i also don't own Evangeline, matthew, George, or even Peter... Peter belongs to matt :)

**hahaha, the funny part is that you don't know some of those people... well, you will later! Bye~**

* * *

Chapter 1 Reunion

I glanced upward as I exited the bar, popping a piece of candy into my mouth. Jada shrieked loudly in my ear.

"I know! They'll be here soon, so lets move it"I said, grinning. Jada grinned at me, clearly just as exited.

Jada unfurled her wings, jumping from my shoulder. I accepted her challenge and took off, my small heeled boots clicking gently along the wood and stone. Jada twirled about in the air happily. As I arrived at the dock I held my arm, laughing.

Jada swooped down, landing on my forearm with a grin.

"what's that grin for! We tied!" I said. "Caw" Jada shrieked unhappily, puffing up. She glared angrily at me. "Fine! You win!" I growled.

"Ha!" she cawed, settling back down. I rolled my eyes at her.

I pulled out my pocket telescope and glanced at an oncoming ship. "yes! It's her!" I cried out, laughing. Jada perked up and flapped her wings happily. I looked at her, smiling, when I noticed someone staring at me. I looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out if I knew him. I turned away, embarrassed. I looked at Evangeline's ship again, thinking.

Suddenly I knew who he was. I swirled around quickly, but Peter was gone. "great... now I feel stupid..." I mumbled.

"don't be" A smiling voice said right next to me. I flinched whirled around, my loose black curls landing in my face. "Most people don't recognize me at first. Not even newbies know me, but you really should be more careful." he said, looking down at me.

I swallowed nervously. Jada glared.

"A hawk. How strange.." Peter mumbled, as two ferrets popped out of his dark blue coat.

"you're one to talk." I said, unable to help myself.

He smiled in a disapproving manner. He turned around, chuckling as he walked away, shaking his head.

I should probably explain...

His name is Peter Freznro. Some call him Redbeard. He is a Swedish man who was good friends with my father, a french pirate. I'd met him once before, when I was only a starter pirate.

That was about three years ago. This is now.

I stood there, feeling awkward. "that was really weird" I mumbled. The black Marauderette was maybe 100 yards off now. I stood waiting, smiling.

The massive oat slowly eased into the dock. I quickly walked down the dock to help tie up the ship. Evangeline scurried down from the ship, and we tied it up.

"don't talk to any strangers while I'm gone, Ya hear!" Evangeline yelled up to the crew. "let's go drinking" Evangeline purred in a singsong voice. "we can leave tonight." she said, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"sure, but fair warning. I already had some rum candy and a shot... or three." I said, putting my arm around her shoulder. "how's Rush?" a said.

"meooooooow." Her coat responded. "ah... I see." I said. We both burst out laughing. Even Jada seemed to be laughing.

"and how's Jada?" Evangeline said, looking at the hawk with a smile. Jada puffed out proudly and grinned. We laughed some more, although Jada couldn't seem to figure out what was so funny this time.

We entered the bar, happily chatting as we took our usual seats. The waitress brought us our rum withought even having to ask. "thanks, Julian" I said, smiling at her.

"how's our favorite teenage pirates? I hear you're both eighteen now. I remember when you first came here. You were some crazy fourteen year old girl who came here in a dingy sailboat. I'll never forget that." Julian said, smiling at Evangeline, here eyes twinkling. "I wish I had the guts you two have."

"I'm sure you do. You just have to fine 'em." I said, grinning. Julian smiled at me.

" I remember your story too. You were ever more unbelievable than Evangeline here, and just as memorable. You came about five months later. Evangeline was back, but with a slightly bigger and much newer sailboat, and that's when you two met...

"You came here on a small boat from port Royal. It was very little, barely a ship, but you were so proud of it. You won it in a tournament, and then you left just a little while after. You had two crew members, and you all thought you had the life. But look at you know. 19 in four months, and you both have spectacular ships, and reputations to match. I wish I could come with you guys," Julian said, sighing.

" we would take you, but its not all fun and games." I said.

"only most of the time!" Evangeline said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, and we chugged.

"I'll be right back," Julian said, chuckling.

"i'd almost forgotten about all that stuff." I mumbled. "me too!" said Evangeline. "I'm glad she brought it up..."


	4. The trade ship

**Hello again!**

**Are you liking the story so far?**

**I hope ya are!**

**Please check out my PotC stories and other stuff on the profile ()**

**IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? ;)**

**Okay! Here's the stupid disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I only own MY characters! Others either belong to K, or Disney!**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Trade Ship

three days later. We were on the sea in my lovely Marauderette.

Rush was relived to be away from Tortuga. As of now, I was at the helm, laughing with Zora. She's been telling me about some of her recent feats that I hadn't been there for.

"so, how was your last raid?" she asked. My smile fell. "i feel so guilty, Zora..."

-FlashBack -

I smirked upon seeing a small trade ship in the distance. This'd be easy to take down.

"men! Prepare the cannons!" I called.

"what is it cap'n?" my first mate, George Thompson, asked.

"a trade ship." I replied. "easy work." Ready the cannons Thompson!"

"aye." he sprinted off, shouting orders. I spun the wheel. Turning the ship towards the smaller one ahead. This would be easy work. It was so small it'd probably take no less than a few shots to take it down. By the time we were up next to it, I could tell the captain was new at his job. As was his crew. They were all panicking. I watched as one of the crewman ran up to the captains cabin and started banging on it when my crew started boarding.

"search everywhere!" I shouted. "everywhere, down to the bilges."

"aye."

"do we cut anyone down?" George shouted. I shook my head. "no. tie 'em up. I'll decide." as my men raided the ship, I strode over to the captains cabin and opened the door.

I smirked when I saw the captain in the corner, panicking.

"ah!" he shouted.

"mate, I ain't here to kill ya. I'm one of the... hmmmm... I suppose 'nicer' Pirates you'll meet. I for one, won't kill ya."

he glared, but stayed silent.

"where's the loot mate?" I growled, drawing my sword. He didn't budge. I just rolled my eyes and started looking around.

I opened a drawer and smirked when I found several bags of shillings, some gold jewelry, and other small expensive things.

When I'd taken it all, I turned to see the young captain (probably my age) had drawn his pistol and was about five feet away.

I chuckled. "you gonna shoot?"

Before he could reply, the door opened and George ran in, sword out. "Cap'n, everything's away on the Marauderette."

I nodded. "George, toss this one out with the crew and we'll be on our way."

George smirked and dragged the captain out of the room. I snatched the captains log off the desk and shoved it in my pocket. With that, I gave the cabin one last look before heading out. I was almst back on the Marauderette when I heard a gunshot. Before I could turn, pain shot through my left arm. I swore loudly and looked around. The captain had shot me.

"cap'n!" George shouted. I made my way over to him, muttering curses that made the devil shiver on his throne and Davy Jones look like my Rush when she was napping.

"ye alright?" George asked. I nodded. "take it down." I instructed.

-FlashBack over-

"and how does being shot make you feel guilty?" Zora asked.

I pulled the captains log out of my pocket and flipped it open to the most recent entry.

"it was a slave ship, Zora. So many people. Men, women, and children, died at my hands. Innocent people. People that, unlike that devil of a man and his crew, didn't deserve to die."

I couldn't break down in front of my crew. Zora knew that and rested a comforting hand on the shoulder that didn't have rush on it.

"They'd rather've died that face the life they would have had, Evangeline. It ain't your fault." Zora mumbled, smiling at me.

There you have the story. Now ya know Zora and I aren't as heartless as most pirates are. We just appear that way sometimes.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Sad, I know. But I kinda wanted to get the sad stuff out of the way so you would all see that they aren't as crazy as they may or may not seem.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Becky**


End file.
